


All for You

by ThatKatGuurl



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday, Just Cute Stuff, Mild Language, Soul is nervous, Unexpectedly shy Soul, all fluff, soul is cute, soulxmaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKatGuurl/pseuds/ThatKatGuurl
Summary: Soul has something important to say to Maka
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 46





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a just cute super short little fluff story for a dear friend of mine. Happy Birfday Rain!

It was a cool autumn night as a young boy sighed into his hands. A month had passed by since he had finally managed to become a death scythe. A whole months since he'd become someone badass. And yet, why was this badass still terrified? It was just three little words. A simple, small conversation. One that could completely changed the relationship between him and his meister. For the better! Right? She wouldn't dare turn down the affection of someone so cool!

And yet, the possibility of her turning him down was so high it made him feel sick to his stomach. After all, he may tease the hell out of her. But there was no denying the only reason he was able to become so badass was because she was his meister. A weapon like him couldn't have asked for anyone better.

Soul rung his hand together, taking another shaky breath. He thought back on what his best friend had told him.

"Listen Soul, you may not be as awesome and rad as me, Black Star, but you're still cool! Maka would be insane to not feel the same! Just go for it dude!"

The death scythe made a face at the memory. Black Star wasn't always the best at encouraging. Thinking about it all wasn't helping calm his nerves either. Maybe he really should just go for it. The worst thing to happen was she said she didn't feel the same and they remained as friends. Or she said she didn't feel the same and he would have ended up completely ruining their friendship.

"Oh for fucks sake, when have I ever been this lame?" He groaned allowed.

A small laugh arose from behind him. "You've always been lame. You're just know noticing?" Soul turned at the voice, his voice catching in his throat.

Maka smiled as she made her way towards him, leaning against the balcony. "So, what's on your mind?" Even if she hadn't heard him-Maka always knew when something was up with him. Was it their meister/weapon connection? Or something deeper? Either way, Soul felt sort of glad. Maybe this would make it easier?

Taking a deep breath, Soul turned to the blonde. He grabbed her hand, surprising the female and causing her to blink up at him questioningly.

"Maka, you...you have been the best meister a weapon could ever have asked for. And the time we've gotten to know each other. Well, you're one of my best friends."

The blonde furrowed her brows before him, a frown on her face. He could tell she was worried. Did she know what he was going to say? Was she getting ready to hate him? Fuck, why was this so damn difficult?

"Soul, what are you-"

"Just-just let me finish please. I have to say this before I lose my nerve." Maka nodded, clearly biting her tongue to remain quiet. "I don't know when this feeling started. But every day I'm with you, it grows stronger. There's no one I'd rather spend my days with. Even when we aren't battling. Even when we're just relaxing at home. Hell, even when we're fighting-there's no one I'd rather be with. Cause, ah shit, I just, I'm in love with you Maka."

Silence fell between the two and Soul kept his eyes to the ground. He couldn't bear to look at her. Was she looking at him with disgust? Was this silence because she was trying to figure out how to reject him? Shit, he fucked up. He really fucked up.

"Soul. When did you become so cheesy and lame?" Soul blinked, looking up to see the female before him. Despite her teasing tone, her face was a deep shade of red.

Soul chuckled, pulling her into him. He rested his shin upon her head as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "Guess there's still some things you gotta learn about me."

He slowed, squeezing her a bit. "Does this mean you don't hate me?"

Maka pulled back from him and Soul looked down. Her small smile made his heart race. "Of course I don't hate you, you idiot. I love you too." Soft lips met his at the confession and Soul held her tight. Everything finally felt right. Now he just needed to make sure Maka's father didn't find out about this.


End file.
